The Ballsmashers
|Members = Alex Willett Morgan Willett Shelby Stockton Whitney Hogg Affiliates: Monte Massongill Scott Dennis |HOHs = 4 (Weeks 2, 6, 7 & 8) |Vetos = 4 (Weeks 3, 4, Day 43 & 7) |Nominations = 12 (Weeks 4, 5, 6, Day 43, Weeks 7, 8 & 9) |Defectors = Whitney Hogg|Votes = 9|Lowest = Alex Willett (8/13)|Highest = Morgan Willett (1/13)}} is an alliance in Big Brother: Over The Top. Despite member Whitney Hogg defecting from the alliance in Week 5, the alliance is widely regarded as the most stable and successful all-female alliance in Big Brother history. Members Affiliates History Formation In the first week, Whitney and sisters Alex and Morgan were close with Monte while Shelby was working with the OTT Jamboree. During the week, Alex told Morgan to get closer to Shelby to get more intel with the late-night alliance. With Morgan and Shelby bonding more and more and Monte being in power, Shelby ultimately jumped ship from the OTT Jamboree and joined the all-girl alliance of herself, Alex, Morgan, and Whitney. When the final nominees were cast, the girls targeted Kryssie but the other side had the majority after Shane flipped on Monte to join the Jamboree, so they were forced the join the majority and send Cornbread home, which put them in the minority in the upcoming HoH. Initial Success As luck would have it, Alex would go on to beat Neeley in the HoH competition, "Live by the Sword", and thus putting the Ballsmashers in power. Alex targeted the showmance Danielle and Shane. However, their ally Monte would later be put up as America's Nominee and despite the odds being in their favor, their side of the house lost the veto competition, "Veto for Sale", to Shane. Monte was later evicted in a 5-4-0 vote, putting the Ballsmashers in the minority once again in the upcoming HoH competition. In a miraculous turn of events, their last ally Scott pulled out a win in the HoH competition, "BB Bar Code". At that point, America would no longer give the opposing alliance, Late Night Jamboree, anymore support because of their general nastiness toward the Ballsmashers, which led to Scott getting the next America's Care Package, Pick-A-Veto. He would then formulate a plan to nominate Neeley and Kryssie as pawns and use the Double Veto twist to backdoor either Danielle and Shane or both with Shane being the main target as revenge for turning on the guys alliance that they had with Monte and Cornbread. In even more fortunate news for the Ballsmashers, Danielle would later go up as America's Nominee and Alex and Justin were picked for the veto, thus sealing Shane's fate. Alex and Justin would later win both Power of Vetoes and with them, Kryssie was taken down and Shane was successfully backdoored. After Shane was evicted in a 4-4-0 vote with Scott breaking the tie, the Ballsmashers and Scott landed in hot water when Kryssie would come into power in the HoH competition, "Perfect ShOTT". Her initial target was Alex, but she would later be awarded the next America's Care Package, the Safety Servant, granting her safety for the week and foiling Kryssie's plan. Her target later switched to Scott and he was put up with Morgan. Fortunately for the Ballsmashers and Scott, Neeley would be put up by America and Morgan won the Power of Veto, forcing Kryssie to put up Whitney which put the voting block at 3-3 with America casting the swing vote. Neeley would then be evicted in a 4-3-0 vote against Scott. Downfall After Neeley's eviction, Danielle won the following HoH competition, "One Strike, You're Out", against Whitney. After noting that Alex and Scott would be the ones most likely to flip from the other side, Danielle decided to target Whitney. Shelby would later go on to win the next care package, which was eliminating three eviction votes. Danielle later put up Shelby and Whitney. After America nominated controversial figure Scott, the alliance began to crumble when Whitney's friendship with Justin began to sketch the girls out as she would begin to withold information with them while Scott was seen more as loyal ally. However, things took a turn for the worse when Danielle would win the upcoming veto competition and sensing that the girls were targetting Whitney, Danielle took her off the block and nominated Morgan in her place, thus forcing the Ballsmashers to evict Scott and effectively flipping Whitney to the Late Night Jamboree. Scott was later evicted 2-0-0. After Scott's eviction, Shelby would later demolish everyone in "Big Brother Over the Top Freshman Class" in a surprise HoH victory, and put the Ballsmashers back in power. However, their celebration would eventually be short-lived as Jason was awarded the next care package, which made him co-Head of Household and forcing Shelby to have to nominate Whitney with him nominating Danielle. To make matters worse, Alex would later be nominated by America and Jason would go on to win the Power of Veto, effectively stripping Shelby entirely of her HoH power, as the co-HoH that did better in the PoV competition would cast the tie-breaker vote if necessary. Later, Jason and Danielle decided to offer a fake deal with Alex, Morgan, and Shelby in an effort to cruelly blindside them at the PoV ceremony. This worked and the girls believed things were turning around for them but were eventually heartbroken when Morgan was backdoored by Jason, and thus all the Ballsmashers (including Whitney and minus Shelby as HoH) were up on the block one eviction night. In the first eviction of a Double Eviction night, Alex was sent home in a unanimous 4-0-0 vote. With Shelby sitting out as co-HoH, Morgan was left to fight against five people in the next HoH, which eventually came down to a tie-breaker that Danielle won, leaving Morgan and Shelby as sitting ducks. Renewed Life and Jambalaya Gang All hope seemed lost for the remaining Ballsmashers alliance, and both were crying at the thought of one of them being evicted, leaving the other to be alone in the house with the rest of the Late Night Jamboree. However, they were given a new lease on life when Morgan was awarded the next care package, which contained the Double Eviction Veto. Morgan was then declared safe from nominations and was granted the power to also veto one of Danielle's nominations if she wanted, meaning both Morgan and Shelby would live to fight another day in the Big Brother house and leaving the Late Night Jamboree distraught at the thought of having to eat one of their own. Danielle attempted to strategize with the Ballsmashers and they targeted Justin. However, Jason and Kryssie convinced her to keep Justin over Whitney, as they were afraid Whitney would go back to her former Ballsmashers alliance. Despite the Ballsmashers efforts to get Justin out, Danielle evicted Whitney in a tie-breaker vote, and while it wasn't what they initially wanted, the Ballsmashers got their revenge on Whitney for turning on them. In a crucial HoH competition, "It's Time to Reflect", Shelby experienced technical difficulties with one of her mirrors and was granted a redo in a face-off with the player with the best time, Jason, for HoH. Shelby easily beat Jason in the redo competition and came into power, thus landing her a spot in the Final 5. With the threat of America's Nominee still present, Shelby and Morgan decided to strike a deal with Kryssie and Justin into forming a new alliance, the Jambalaya Gang, and get Danielle out so Justin can be automatically awarded the next America's Care Package (as only him and Danielle are eligible) and because they couldn't trust Danielle and Jason after the fake Final Five deal. Shelby ended up nominating Jason and Danielle with the intention to send Danielle out the door this week with the fear that she is physically competitive and could win competitions. Although Morgan ended up being America's nominee along with Jason and Danielle, Shelby was able to win the Power of Veto, not only sealing Danielle's fate but also granting her full control on the nominations for the week and taking down Morgan from the block. Danielle was evicted unanimously and Morgan would go on to beat Kryssie in the upcoming HoH competition, "Keep You Posted". The Lone Wolf and the Ultimate Victory Having assumed power once again, The Ballsmashers were on top of the world but it was short-lived. As he was the only eligible houseguest, Justin received his care package and would go on to win immunity to the Final Four, which left Shelby in a tough spot as Justin and Kryssie would later jump ship from the Jambalaya Gang back to Jason and if any one of them were to win the veto, Shelby would be the automatic replacement nominee. Their worst fears would eventually be realized and Jason would go on to dominate the Power of Veto competition and remove himself from the block, thus putting Shelby up and out in a 2-0 vote, leaving Morgan by herself in the game. That same night, Jason won the final HOH competition and chose to take Kryssie with him to the Final 3, leaving Morgan and Justin to battle it out for the last spot. All was not lost, however, as Morgan would later defeat Justin easily in the Do or Die competition and joined Jason and Kryssie in the Final 3. Despite the odds stacked against her, Morgan was crowned the first winner of Big Brother: Over the Top against Jason, with the voting margin within less than 20,000 votes, thus the Ball Smashers were granted one final, grand victory. Trivia *Whitney Hogg is the only member of this alliance to not win any major competition. **She is also the only to not win an America's Care Package. Category:Big Brother: Over The Top Category:Big Brother: Over The Top Alliances Category:Alliances